


Side Stories: The Red Lyrium Chapters

by eternalshiva



Series: DA Noire: The Red Lyrium Chapters [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Companion Piece, Desk Sex, Dragon Age Noire AU, F/M, fic with art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side stories to the main AU Dragon Age Noire: The Red Lyrium Chapters, which will be posted very soon. I keep drabbling on art people drop on me on Tumblr and decided to post them as side stories to the main event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Stories: The Red Lyrium Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Cullen / Trevelyan Desk Sex, inspired by therealmcgee's contribution of Cullen's Prologue and Back Story.

[Art by therealmcgee](http://therealmcgee.tumblr.com/post/109392946299/dragon-age-noire-cullen-pt-2-hell-of-a-night)

Cullen loosens his tie while he gazes at his lover, she’s standing by his desk and flipping through the pictures they took a few days ago. He raises a brow when he hears her humming a tune completely wrong, but he can’t help but smirk at her effort -he’d never tell her, she made the cutest little pout when she sang. He quietly made his way to her, careful not to disturb her.

He stands behind her and lets his hands rest on her hips for a few seconds, then slides them around her, pulling her close to him. He nuzzles the nape of neck, distracting her from her terrible tune.

"Long night?" she asks, her fingers intertwining with his, his lips linger just above the skin and he brushes it with his scruff, making her shiver. He lets himself smile slowly, eyeing the tight bun that keeps her hair high. He deems it looks uncomfortable.  

"You could say as much," he gives her soft, light kisses down the bump of her spine, he flirts with the curve of her neck. She shivers again, leaning into him. She turns her face towards him and he can see her smiling from the corner of his eye, he can smell her mute vanilla perfume and he nuzzles her again, taking a deep breath - he loves that scent on her.

She reaches up and slips her fingers into the mass of curls he likes to call hair and gives him a light massage, easing the tension at his temples. 

"The Mayor was being unreasonable?" he can feel the vibrations of her voice through his lips as he continues his soft assault of kisses.  

"Justinia has the tendency to see problems in our city on a whole different level," he sighs, his fingers find the edge of her shirt and he pulls it out from her skirt.  "To be perfectly honest. I don’t think she understands the reality of the Red Lyrium issue…" 

He slips one hand under the blouse, touching the skin of her belly, making his way up towards her breasts. She chuckles, taking her hands away from his hair and rubs the length of his arms, seeking his wandering hand. 

"Something on your mind?" She’s practically purring the words, biting her lower lip. 

He hums, nipping at her ear lobe. “You know what that skirt does to my senses,” he murmurs, his other hand slips down the front of her skirt and under the edge, “you did it on purpose.” 

"Perhaps," she arches her back slightly when he squeezes one breast. "I may have…" she sucked in a breath when he slid a finger across her vaginal lips, her lace panties and garter belt protecting the sensitive part. 

"Is that… the one for your silk stockings?" 

"Which ones?" she’s being coy with him, a little game they both enjoy. "I have a lot of silk stockings, no thanks to your slight infatuation with them on my legs." She teased, she felt her skin flush warm when he licked her slowly between wet kissed below her ear and down her neck. 

"Is it the ones with the edge made of black lace?" Another squeeze of her breast, he’s touching the material of her bra, trying to figure out the texture. 

"Yes," she sighs out, breathless. He nips her shoulder with his teeth and slips his hand between her legs to cup her sex over the silk underwear, squeezing her tenderly, enough to make her spread her legs - she can feel his arousal pressed against her bottom and she presses against it, rubbing him. 

He sucks in a breath and she can’t help the smirk on her face. She loves hearing him  _want_  her. 

"Yo-you were saying?" He’s shaking his head slightly, trying to get his bearings with his question, and she has to take a moment to think on what they were speaking of. 

"Ah, right-" she starts, her mind becoming more and more muddled as his index finds her clit and rubs it slowly through the underwear. "I-I made arrangements so that Cassandra would be… e-e-elsewhere." 

 _Maker_.  Where had he learned that trick?

"Good." He grabs her hips and flips her around, captures her lips in a kiss that makes her toes curl inside her shoes. He reaches behind her head and pulls at the bun, taking out the elastic and the few pins he can find - her hair cascades down her back. He grabs the back of her head, fingers tangled in her waves and deepens the kiss, her soft lips eagerly spreading his to slip her tongue inside his mouth. 

He takes a deep breath through the nose, slips both his hands down her back and to the front, unbuttoning the blouse impatiently. She smiles against his lips as he grumbles, never breaking their embrace - her hands are far from idle. She’s undoing his tie with expert ease and unbuttoning his shirt too. 

Soon, he’s tugging the material over her shoulders and only then does he move his mouth down her chin, nips her with his teeth down her neck and kisses her pulse point of her collar bone. He manages to take the rest of her shirt of, while she does the same to him. 

He steps back just a moment, just to look at her - her lips are red from his scruff, flushed with want and he’s sure he’s the same. he’s practically trembling to touch her. 

He cups her face in his hands, gently, and kisses her softly. He licks her lower lip, gripping it with his teeth, asking for entry and she obliges. She presses her palms against his chest, sliding her curled fingers against the wide expanse oh his skin, nails scrapping slightly over his nipples. She smirks when he shivers, earning a small moan from him. 

She slips her arms around his waist, stepping backwards while tugging him along until her bum hits the edge of his desk and she subtly sits on the edge. He takes her hips and gently lifts her, helping her find the right perch. 

"On the desk?" he murmurs between kisses, she merely nods and he feels almost light headed. She pulls her legs up, he slides one hand down her thigh and slips his fingers under the tie of the garter belt, grasping her flesh. 

He loved stockings on her - there was something about them that drove him a little wild. Cullen slipped his hand out from under the elastic strap and guided his fingers up her thigh and under her skirt, squeezing her ass hard enough to make her squeal with delight. 

His other hand was wrapped around her back, digging in the flesh there while his lips are seeking her ear again, whispering his want, murmuring how beautiful she is. 

She rolls her hips against his arousal, biting her lip when she hears the snaps of her garter belt coming undone. He was getting good at that, taking them off with just one hand. 

Cullen nibbles at her jaw, she’s digging her nails down his shoulders until he draws a sharp breath. She can feel the swelling bumps she left behind with the pads of her fingers and it nearly sets him off into a frenzy. 

He bites her, not too hard, but enough to make her arch her back against his chest, enough for her to pull his hips closer with her thighs. 

He leans her backwards, kissing down her chest and follows the edge of the lace on her bra - he presses the tip of his nose in the valley of her breasts and kisses her there - he tastes her skin, his fingers are still digging in her back, the other digging in the flesh of her ass and leaving half moon prints with his nails. 

"Greedy," she whispers - he’s biting the edge of her ribs, blowing a breath on the wet trail his tongue leaves behind. She reaches behind herself and unbuttons her skirt while Cullen clears the desk behind her with a quick and messy movement of his hand. 

She lays down - all she can see is her lover above her, half lidded gaze, lusting for her and she shivers with anticipation when he pulls off her skirt. 

Another clasp releases from her belt, his hands exploring her hips, his lips still kissing her belly and before she could really grasp all the sensations, his fingers are sliding over her mound and in-between her vaginal lips. The silk underwear is damp with her arousal and he teases her just long enough to make her glare at him when he moves his attention from her sex to her stockings. He’s kissing her thighs, her knees as he removes the long socks from her legs, his lips moving with words she can’t hear. 

He gives her other leg the same attention, her own hands touching her hips, slipping under her panties to tease herself while he watches her. 

He’s smirking again, his heated gaze meeting hers, her toes are digging at the edge of his trousers and he unbuttons them for her. She pulls the pants down with her feet and he wiggles out of them, making her laugh. 

"That looks ridiculous," she whispers, he shrugs. 

"Hard to make that sexy, my erection makes it hard to remove underwear." He pulls her by the hips, taking her underwear off as her ass slides against the desk. He throws them across the room to hear her laughter again. He can’t get enough of it. He moves brings her closer until she can feel the tip of his shaft against her vaginal lips. 

"You forgot my bra," she points at the item still on her chest. 

"I like that bra," he leans down, kissing her hips and making his way up, rubbing the scruff of his chin against her ribs to make her squirm before entering his cock inside her, slowly. 

She can feel her heart beating hard, she grabs his arms when he lays his palms flat against the desk to give himself leverage. Their eyes meet, he won’t look away and she finds it hard to focus. She wraps her legs around him, pressing her heels into his ass, pushing him in a little faster. 

"Impatient?" he grits out between his teeth, she rolls her hips, testing his will. He’s not giving in to her chagrin. 

"You’re torturing-" she can’t finish her sentence, he thrusts into her suddenly, cutting off all of her complaints. He pulls out and thrusts hard again. 

He’s watching her, the way she arches against him, the way her fingers grasp him to steady herself, the way her mouth forms an O in her pleasure. 

He’s biting his lip, toes curling into the floor when he goes deeper into her and she moans his name; he feels his body shaking with anticipation, his excitement nearing out of control. Her hands are scratching down his back, sweat forming at the edge if his temples and at his neck as he pounds into her with long decisive strokes. He can feel the bead of perspiration sliding down his spine. 

She’s moaning, he’s grunting out her name as she slips a hand between them and finds her clit, rubbing it eagerly. He’s breathless, hips moving to their own rhythm while she follows his lead with her own fingers against her sex. 

She comes, suddenly, her walls squeezing him hard as he thrusts relentlessly into her. She can’t even make a sound and its all it takes to bring him over the edge, gripping the desk as best as he can - he can only moan loudly as he comes, twitching his hips and clenching his ass. 

He collapses on top of her, panting while she slides her hands down his back and hums happily under him. 

"You should go to meetings with the Mayor more often," she teases - he kisses her, disagreeing wholeheartedly. 

"I hate meetings," he’s wiping the sweat of her brow, she’s laughing.

"But the rewards, love." 

He had to agree with her on that one. 


End file.
